


La dama de Midgard

by cloe2gs



Category: Thor (Movies), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No penso que nada le llamaria la atencion en ese pequeño mundo; pero se equivocaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dama de Midgard

Midgard es un lugar extraño, atrasado y casi salvaje. Mire a donde mire lo único que Loki ve son arboles y más arboles, altos y con troncos enormes llenos de musgo y pequeñas criaturas trepando por ellos. Oye un rio a lo lejos, aunque no sabe donde esta, lo que espera es caminar lo suficiente como para encontrarlo y que allí haya algo más que arboles y animales.

No es la primera vez que viene. Lo hizo una vez hace muchos, muchos años, con Odín el Padre de Todos y su hermano Thor. En aquella ocasión vieron humanos, seres como ellos; pero inferiores que carecían de sus dones y su longevidad. Habían sido para ellos como hormigas y pronto aprendieron a temerlos y adorarles como sus dioses. Por eso Midgard está prohibido, Odín dictamino que ningún asgardiano pondría un pie en el bajo pena de castigo, porque no son Dioses y no deberían ser adorados como tal. Está prohibido y aun así está allí.

No sabe porque lo eligió, porque Midgard y no otro de los nueve reinos, quizás porque quería saber cuánto tiempo tardaría Heimdall en descubrir que se había marchado de Asgard por una puerta que no era el portal Arcoíris. Tal vez lo hizo para sentirse como un Dios, después de todo, está cansado de ser siempre el segundo tras Thor, de ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre al mirar a su hermano, el amor no correspondido en los de Sif… puede que simplemente quisiera ser el primero por una vez. A lo mejor algo de esa rebeldía que tiene su hermano y que él siempre suprime. Hay cientos de motivos, todos le parecen igual de validos

Sus pasos le llevan a las afueras de un lago. El rio entra por el lado norte a pocos metros de donde él esta, y sale por el este; pero el lugar es grande y esta calma, el agua es tan cristalina que refleja los rayos del sol. Oye un ruido, un tarareo llevado por el viento, que llama su atención, no sabe de dónde viene pero son palabras, palabras extrañas que en un principio no reconoce hasta que escucha con atención y se da cuenta de que en realidad sí lo hace, lo que oye es asgardiano, un viejo dialecto que ya no se usa excepto en los límites de los 9 reinos. Escucha en silencio, maravillado de que una criatura inferior, en este planeta olvidado, conozca su lengua; mientras sus ojos vagan por los alrededores buscando el origen del sonido. Ve unos trozos de tela arrugados sobre una roca, ropa supone, aunque no puede estar seguro, no se parece a la ropa que usan en Asgard; pero nadie que la lleve, el dueño no puede estar muy lejos, una mujer, supone por el tono de la canción.

Loki se pregunta como será, será alta o baja, seguirán pareciéndose a ellos o habrán cambiado, evolucionado hasta adquirir otra apariencia, seguirán creyendo en ellos como sus dioses o se habrán dado cuenta de que no existe tal cosa.

—Si te mueves te arrancaré el hígado

La voz es de mujer y el cuchillo que nota apretarse contra su garganta es afilado. Tan absorto estaba que no la oyó acercarse, que no noto que la canción había cesado. Ella le rodea despacio sin alejar el cuchillo de su garganta hasta colocarse frente a él y mirar su cara con atención. Es rubia, con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros y tapando ligeramente sus pechos desnudos, tiene una mirada dura, unos ojos castaños curiosos que aun así le dice que no dudara en matarle si hace un movimiento incorrecto, no es que ella fuera capaz de herirle si él quisiera escapar. Es baja, más baja que él, y tiene caderas anchas, buenas para tener hijos, está desnuda; pero no le importa, no le hace avergonzarse ni que sus pasos sean torpes. Hay algo en ella, en la forma en que le mira con curiosidad y sin temerle, con ferocidad y desafío; que le recuerdan a Sif. En esta humana ve a la guerrera asgardiana, su fuego, su tenacidad… Si no fuera porque es imposible, porque ella no desobedecerá las ordenes y no tienen sus poderes de ilusión, pensaría que es ella que ha bajado a Midgard para probar sus aguas.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me espiabas? —le pregunta sin que su voz tiemble.  
—Me perdí —no es una mentira, tampoco la completa verdad—. Vagaba por el bosque siguiendo el ruido del rio y llegue hasta aquí. No fue mi intención espiarte.

Hay duda en sus ojos, puede verlo, no sabe si creerle; pero tampoco tiene pruebas de que sea mentira. Se quedan así, en silencio, él con un cuchillo en la garganta y ella desnuda ante él. Al final parece creerle porque retrocede despacio y baja el brazo con el que sujeta el cuchillo; aunque Loki no se engaña, sabe que si da un paso en falso ella lo alzará y cumplirá su amenaza de arrancarle el hígado. Retrocede hasta la roca donde están sus ropas, sin darse la vuelta, sin dejar nunca de mirarle para vigilarle. Él no se mueve, no se atreve a quitar la vista de su desnudo cuerpo, parte de él lo desea, lo hace como sólo ha deseado el de otra mujer antes, y lamenta cuando lo cubre con su vestido azul.

—Vamos —le ordena—. Te llevaré al pueblo.

Ella camina sin mirar atrás, no tiene que decirle que le siga, no es problema suyo sino lo hace, no es ella la que está perdida en el bosque. Loki sonríe de lado al verla caminar, lo hace con seguridad y no puede evitar pensar que lo hace como una guerrera, como Sif, con la seguridad de saber que es la mejor en el campo de batalla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunta en voz alta sin moverse de donde está. Es hora de irse; pero no quiere hacerlo sin saber el nombre de tal peculiar criatura.

Ella se detiene y le mira por encima del hombro.

—Lagertha  
—Lagertha —repite Loki para si mismo, quiere saber como se siente tener ese nombre en la boca. Le gusta como suena.

Sonríe de lado al repetirlo una última vez antes de desaparecer ante los ojos asombrados de la joven. No es un nombre que vaya a olvidar, tampoco a la mujer a la que pertenece.


End file.
